don't mess with edward cullen
by lbabe
Summary: seth, alice,jake and bella try to punk edward and he gets his revenge! *with a lot of fluff cause you know you like it* :P


**Edward POV  
**

i was almost done waxing my precious Aston martin when i saw the most beautiful girl in the universe walking towards me. Her glorious mane of lush brown hair swayed with the wind and the intensity of her ocher eyes literally knocked the air out of my lungs! She wore a short blue satin dress that reached up to her mid thighs and underneath she had on silver stilettos with a blue satin ribbon that wound around her leg up to her knees. She had taken off her large sunglasses and was absent mindlessly chewing on one of its ends. I saw her bite those shades and every muscle in my body ached to be in her hands in their place. She took one look at me and her eyes visibly darkened with want, had jasper been here he surely would have been too overwhelmed to contain himself with the amount of lust i was exuding! I wanted her right there and then, i didn't care that i had just given a new wax job to my car i didn't care that we were out in the garage in the noon i didn't care about anything but the breathtakingly divine goddess standing before me taking in every inch of my uncovered chest. As her gaze lowered my want for her turned into need and in the blink of an eye i was standing next to her. My arms reached around her waist and my head lowered to bring my lips closer to hers. I whispered in her ear " now where do you think you're going looking as dazzling as that? You could cause an accident you know!" she smiled seductively at me placing her left hand on my neck and right hand on my chest, she traced her fingers down my chest and stopped near my jean's waistline and purred in my ear in the most appealing voice known to man " the only ride I'll be crashing is yours baby" she winked at me before adding " i think i might have forgotten my underwear! Oops!!" by this time the lust in me had grown to an uncontrollable amount and her last sentence sent me growling as i captured her soft lips in my teeth and bit into them. She purred against me unable to contain herself. Just as i was ready to take us to a more private place a loud cough interrupted us. Not able to remove myself from her i moved my lips to her neck hoping that whoever the intruder was would get the message. "ahem ahem" another cough this time bella untangled herself from me to talk to the rude interrupter, she unwrapped her glorious legs from around my waist and literally barked in irritation "what??", " uh mm i wanted to talk to Edward......... in private" Seth mumbled but it was not his words that set me growling but the thoughts behind those words! He was imagining Bella naked my Bella and the amount of lust in his thoughts could even compete with my own!! How dare he even think of her and that too like that!! i wanted to tear him limb from limb. Placing Bella behind me i crouched in a hunting position and growled ferociously at Seth. Seth saw my reaction and instantly started singing right round in his head _when you go down when you go down down you spin my head right round right round! As_ my growls grew deeper Seth got visibly nervous and i felt Bella tug at my shoulder. Not wanting to let the pervert out of my sight i half sighed as i barely uttered "honey?" she stuttered a little before starting her speech " mum uh mum babe i uh i think there is a mum uh a mis misunderstanding" she choked out. "what do you mean Bella?" i asked in an exacerbated voice while i pinched the bridge of my nose in between my fingers and closed my eyes for clarity. "Well mum Alice can explain this better" she said in a timid almost scared voice. What could Bella have done that warranted fear! The only one scared should have been that mongrel! As soon as Bella had said that Alice trilled into the room with jasper trailing behind looking ashamed? _I told Alice this was a bad idea but no she had to do it! And how do you expect me to say no when she pleads like that!! man Edward is so mad! He's going to rip poor Seth if Alice doesn't explain this!!__**jasper **_

_Edward! _Alice called me in her head. Annoyed i turned my head towards her "what?" i growled "look Edward its not what it seems like! We were just messing with you honestly!"alice said and Seth joined the pathetic explanation " honest bro the lust was only jasper playing with my emotions really! Man Bella's my sister! And that's just ewe gross!!" he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Jasper hastily went on to elaborate " yea Edward this was a prank Alice and Jake wanted to play on you and Seth wanted revenge on Bella for not letting him claim a sole victory against the newborns!!"Alice added "while jazzy was just doing it because i promised him a full fashion show of Victoria's secrets latest line" and then Alice went into visions of her and jasper doing things that i had no intention of knowing about. "fine fine just quit the mental torture Alice!" "my pleasure" the evil pixie laughed! "but was Bella in on this?" i asked hoping that she wasn't. "well i was in the beginning but when i saw you i just could not stick to the plan i mean a bomb could have exploded and the only thing i would have seen would have been your perfection! So obviously i didn't really act according to plan!" and with that my angel laughed somewhat nervously and added "I'm so sorry Edward its just you really made me mad calling Jake a dog and i wanted to even the score but I'm so sorry! Is there anything i can do to even begin making up?" now it was my turn to act against the plan. I had had a strong intention to be mad at Bella for at least a week but darn it the way her teeth moved to worry her lips and her almond shaped eyes looked at me pleadingly while her hands unconsciously slid around my waist just made me forget all those plans. All i wanted was her! I smile crookedly at her and whispered in her hair "oh i intend to punish you severely my dear!! just not in such a public place" "gees Edward your lust will be the death of me!" and with that jasper lifted Alice and ran her to their room while Bella hopped on to my back and said "honey the way you're looking i will love this punishment!!"and with that i carried her to our room to do what i had been dieing to do all day long! this however did not mean we were even after all you don't mess with edward cullen!!

* * *


End file.
